


Ninjago High School (Rewritten)

by FandorkOfEverything



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ADHD, Alternate Universe - High School, Aspergers, Autism, Autistic Jay Walker, Best Friends, Bullying, Depression, Equestrian, F/M, Foster Care, Friends to Lovers, Horse Racing, Horses, M/M, Ninjago AU, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, equestrian AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandorkOfEverything/pseuds/FandorkOfEverything
Summary: Ninjago AU. Zane Julian, an extremely smart kid in the foster care system with his two younger siblings, Echo and Merry. Basically raising them because their fosters don't care about them. Follow him and his siblings and friends as they go through the joys of high school!
Relationships: Jay Walker/original female character, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago)
Series: High School AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540327
Kudos: 12





	1. Just An Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have to rewrite ‘Ninjago High School’ because…. Wow. Just, wow. Granted, I only started it I little more than a year ago, but….. I don’t like it. I like specific things in that story, but not all of it. So, changes are about to happen! For one, AU. All the way! They are not ninjas. Pixal and Zane are not Nindroids. It’s something…. More. You’ll find out.
> 
> My primary OCS are Merry Julien, Audra Walker and Maura Fox.
> 
> My secondary OCS are Bryan Thompson, Amara Smith, and Emma Griffon.
> 
> Secondary OCS will be explained as the story goes on, because I don’t want to give anything away. Alright! Let’s get this show on the road!

**//Zane’s P.O.V//**

“Zane, come on! Let’s go!” My younger brother, Echo called out throwing my backpack across the room. “What do you have in there?”

“My government book, my physics book, my calculus book, my literature books, my—”

“Okay, okay, I get it! You have a bunch of AP classes books in your bag.” Echo slowed me down and I smiled.  
  


“Where’s Merry?” I asked and Echo rolled his amber eyes.

“Putting on her makeup.” He explained and I sighed, shaking my head. I went outside of the bathroom and banged on the door.

“Merry Alania Julian! We’re leaving! Either with or without you, now let’s go!” I exclaimed and she stepped out of the bathroom and walked beside me.

  
“Can’t let people think I look like a boy because I live with boys.”

“You’re wearing jeans and a hoodie.” Echo commented and Merry scoffed.

“It’s the principle of the thing, dear brother.”

Merry’s a Freshmen, Echo’s a Sophomore, and I’m Junior. We have the same friend group, so our friends vary from Freshmen to Juniors. Lloyd and Nya are Freshmen, Jay, Pixal and Audra are Sophomores, and Kai, and Cole are Juniors.

“Let’s go, come on, get.” Echo and Merry got in my very run-down twenty-year-old car. It’s all we could afford with all three of us putting our money together. God knows our foster parents won’t give us money.

I turned the key in the ignition, but it backfired. “No, no, no, don’t do this.” I mumbled, turning it again, but it did the same. “Please, please, please.” I pleaded, turning it again and the car started. “Thank you!” I exclaimed, pulling out onto the road.

“How long do you think this cars gonna last?” Echo asked, and I sighed.

“Hopefully long enough that I can buy a newer model.” I told him and he slumped back in his seat.

“Hey, when can I sit in the front seat?” Merry piped up from the back and I sighed, shaking my head. Here we go.

“When you’re older than me!”  
  


“But that’s not gonna happen!”

“That’s the point, sis.”  
  


“Zane!”

“Don’t bring him into this!”

“He hit me!”

“ZANE!!!!”  
  


I ignored my siblings’ banter until we got to our high school. Ninjago High School.

“Alright, get out.” I told them, separating Merry from Echo.

“Hey Zane!” My girlfriend, Pixal called out, getting out of the car with Kai, Lloyd, and Nya. Kai drives Lloyd and Pixal to school since they live on the same street, except Jay, who lives only five minutes from their houses.

“Hey Pix!” I smiled, walking over to her and kissing her.

“Ewwwwwww!” My sibling exclaimed, giggling and I glared at them.

“Meh. Straight people.” Kai mumbled, looking at his phone. I was about to take offense, but I remember that this was Kai. He fully came out last year and is now registered with full-on gay jokes for as long as he’s alive. Jay and Cole thinks he has a thing for Lloyd, but I need a bit more convincing.

“Now Kai,” Cole said from around the corner, pulling his motorcycle in a parking space. “We all know that Zixal is the best thing for our group.” Pixal made a face at that.

“Zixal?”

“Yeah, dude! I thought we decided on Pixzane!” Jay exclaimed, running up to Cole and hugging him from behind, slightly tipping his motorcycle an inch.

  
“Hey! Watch the bike!” Cole exclaimed and Jay smirked. “Anyways, I thought we finally decided on Zixal.”  
  


“Pixzane! I know, I made it up!”

“Zixal! It rolls on the tongue easier!”

  
“Pixzane!”

“Zixal!”

“Pixzane!”

“Zixal!”

“Alright, enough!” Audra exclaimed, walking up to us, her hair in her naturally down position.

“It’s not even 8:00 and you two are already arguing.” She rolled her eyes, drinking her morning coffee.

“Is that three or four?” I asked and she smiled, smacking her lips.

  
“Five.” I rolled my eyes teasingly.

“We need to cut you back on coffee.” Jay told her and she scoffed.

“Yeah, and we need to cut you back on chocolate pudding.” She taunted and he spluttered.

  
“W-W-W-What, that’s different!” He exclaimed.

“How Jay?” Kai asked, finally putting his phone away.

“Yes, Jay. How?” Audra said, sweetly and Jay rolled his eyes, not giving an answer.

“Let’s go, Jaybird.” Lloyd told him, grabbing his arm for a minute. “I’ll get you your pudding.”  
  


“YES!” Jay exclaimed, following the blonde.

“Just another Monday.” Audra smiled, following her twin.

“Come on, let’s get to class.” Cole told me and I smiled. All of the school’s classes are mixed, meaning all grades will be within the same classes. I don’t really have an opinion on it, but Cole hates his math class because he’s the only Junior in that class and everyone else is younger than him.

“Echo. Merry. Let’s go.” I told them, seeing that Merry had Echo in a headlock.

“Let go! Let go!”

  
“Okay!” Merry got off him and she smirked. “Beaten by a girl.” She flipped her blonde hair in his face and he growled.

“Get back here!” He exclaimed, causing Merry to scream and him chasing her.

“Do not get suspended again!” I yelled after them.

“Don’t you love your siblings?” Kai mocked and I rolled my eyes.

“Depends on the day.” I deadpanned, earning a look from Nya, I smiled and mouthed ‘no’ letting her know I was kidding.

“Alright. See you in government!” I parted my friend’s ways. Jay and I had physics together, so it wasn’t all bad. Unfortunately, so did Bryan Thompson. We’re on the same basketball team. He’s team captain, so we see each other pretty much every day.

“Bryan.”

“Zane.”

He wasn’t a ‘horrible’ guy, he was just stuck-up and thought the word revolved around him. I sat behind him, with Jay to my right. Now Jay is very shy in class. He doesn’t speak up or ask questions. He gets very bad social anxiety from it, and he almost passed out one time. He doesn’t like talking in front of large groups, so I’ll typically step in, if I see him start to sweat.

“Do you have practice after school?” Jade asked and I shook my head.

“Not today. Why?” I questioned.

“Lloyd wants to know if you wanna come to hus Uncle’s ranch. we haven’t done that in awhile.”

“Yeah, I’ll go. Let me text Merry and Echo.” I took out my phone and texted them in our group chat.

_-The Sibs-_

_ZaneyTheBrains: Do you guys wanna go to Wu’s ranch after school?_

_MerMerTheGirl: Heck yeah! I wanna ride!_

_EchosOnEarth: I guess. No promises on riding._

_ZaneyTheBrains: I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ from you, Echo._

_EchosOnEarth: Shut up!_

_ZaneyTheBrains: Love you guys! <3 _

“They said yes.” I told Jay and he smiled, texting Lloyd.

The bell rung and Jay put his phone away and the teacher walked in.

“Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Tell them about yourself.” Our teacher, Ms. Thomson told the girl standing next to her. She had platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue jacket, jeans and boots.

“My name is Maura Fox. I’m a Junior and I’m from Montana.” ‘Maura’ introduced herself.

“Alright, thank you, Maura. Have a seat beside Zane.” I waved my hand at her, letting her know who I was.

Maura sat beside me and smiled. Jay waved shyly from beside me and she waved back.

“Do you know anyone here?” Jay whispered and Maura shook her head ‘no’

“I don’t know anyone.” She told him and I looked to her.

“Do you wanna sit at lunch with our crazy friends?” I asked and she grinned.

“I’d like that. And your…”

“Jay. Jay Walker.” He introduced and Maura smiled warmly at him.

“Well…. It’s nice to meet you Jay Walker.” She looked to him, with what to seem as a sparkle in her eyes. I looked to the board, seeing what kind of work we had ahead of us. Midterms are coming up, and they’re supposed to be hard.

Before I knew it, the bell rung, and I went to my next class.


	2. Racing, Mind And Speed

**//Jay’s P.O.V//**

“Jay, come on, bud. It’s not that hard. Just pick a subject to speak about. It doesn’t have to be that long.” My English teacher encouraged me. Not my fault I don’t understand English class. Just like I don’t understand Dutch, or French.

“It’s not about the subject, Miss Jones….” I mumbled, trying to avoid eye contact. Luckily, it was the last class of the day, so after this, I can leave and go ride my horse, Wishful Sensation or ‘Wisp’ as I like to call her. She’s my appaloosa mare with a gray and white dappled pattern. For a racehorse, she’s calm and quiet with me, despite being only four. She’s 16.2 hands and 1300 pounds.

The typical height for a jockey is between 4”10 and 5”6. The weight usually ranges from 108 to 118. I’m roughly 105 pounds, if that and stand at 4”8 tall. I’m the shortest of our friends, almost in our whole school. I don’t mind it though. Means I can hide places that most people can’t.

“Jay. Are you listening? This is very important for you to pass this semester.” Miss Jones asked, and I jumped slightly, scared by her sudden voice. Miss Jones sighed and sat beside me. “Look, I like you. So, I’ll make this easy for you. you speak for this assignment without help, and do it well, I’ll pass you for the year.”

“But Miss Jones….. You know public speaking isn’t my strong suit. Can’t I just record it and play it for the class?” I asked and she sighed, closing her eyes.

“I’ll think about it. Okay?” She asked me and I sighed slowly, nodding.

The bell rung and I hurried to grab my things and rushed out of the class. English was the only class that I didn’t have with anyone, and it kind of sucks.

I saw Lloyd’s everyday green hoodie, he waved at me and I waved back. I walked up to him and he immediately sensed my tension.

“Rough day in English?” He asked and I groaned in response, causing him to chuckle lightly.

“We have to give a stupid _oral_ presentation!” I exclaimed and Lloyd grimaced.

“Oooh….” I could sense slight humor in his voice.

“It’s not funny, Lloyd! I can barely speak in small groups, let alone a large classroom! And you know my English class is larger than most!” I emphasized and Lloyd laughed slightly.

“Hey, if I can retrain a high strung off-the-track thoroughbred to be a hunter in less than a year, then you can give an oral report.” He comforted me, resting his arm on mine. Everyone had a habit of doing that.

“So, who’s going?” I asked, shoving Lloyd’s arm off me and shoving my hands in my pockets.

“You, me, Zane, Merry, Echo, and Audra.”

“No Cole? Or Kai?” I asked and he shook his head.

“Cole has to go with his Dad to pick up his cousin in the country and Kai has to help his Dad with something, I don’t know.” Lloyd explained and I nodded.

“Will Zane’s car make it or should be take a bus?” I asked and Lloyd smiled in slight amusement.

“I doubt it. It won’t even fit all of us. Oh! If it’s okay with your parents, Uncle Wu said it’s okay if you guys stay the night.” Lloyd offered and I hummed.

“You know my Dad hates my guts, so he probably won’t care.” I pulled out to text my Dad.

“And your mom?”  
  


“Out of town.”

_MouthOfLightning: Can Audra and I stay the night at Lloyd’s? Wu said it’s okay with him if it’s okay with you._

_GuyThatCreatedMe: Yeah. Sure. Need anything from home?_

_MouthOfLightning: No._

_GuyThatCreatedMe: Okay. See you tomorrow._

_MouthOfLightning: Okay. Love you._

_GuyThatCreatedMe: Yep. _

“He says it’s fine.” I mumbled just loud enough for Lloyd to hear me.

“Awesome! Where’s your sister?” Lloyd asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Running late, per usual.” I laughed it off and Zane, Echo and Merry walked up to us.

“We going or what?” Echo asked and Zane grabbed the hoodie of his jacket, pulling him back.

“Not yet! We wait for Audra.” He told him and he huffed, crossing his arms.

I pulled out my phone to text my sister.

_MouthOfLightning: Where are you?_   
  


_RedHairedTwin: I’m coming; needed to pick up extra credit._

_MouthOfLightning: Extra credit? Since when do you need extra help?_

_RedHairedTwin: Since my grade dropped from a 100 to a 96._

_MouthOfLightning: Sis…. That’s still an A+ I would kill for those grades!_

_RedHairedTwin: But it’s not perfection. You’re a solid A-B student with the exception of English; I’m a perfect grade student._

_MouthOfLightning: There’s no such thing as perfection, Aud._

_RedHairedTwin: Yes, there is. And I have to be it._

_MouthOfLightning: Okay then. Hurray up; we’re staying over at Lloyd’s._

_RedHairedTwin: Okay, cool. Approaching the cafeteria._

Audra wrapped her arms around me and jumped on my back, causing me to yelp in surprise.

“Hey! You’re here! Finally.” I teased and she stuck her tongue out at me as she got down.

“So, how we getting there? Driving separately?” Audra asked and I rolled my eyes.

  
“Only Zane can drive, smartass.” I told her and she mimicked me. “And no way all of us can fit in your car, Zane. No offense.”

“None taken. So, we can either walk or take a bus.” Zane offered.

“Or hitchhike!” Lloyd exclaimed and I smacked him head, lightly.

“No! we are not hitchhiking!” Audra exclaimed and Echo chuckled.

“C’mon, what’s the worst that could happen?” Merry asked, shrugging.

“Kidnapping.” Zane begun.

“Being drugged.” Audra added.

“Death.” I deadpanned.

“Okay! All for walking, raise your hand.” Audra stated, nobody raised their hands. “Bus it is.”

“Zane, Uncle Wu said that if you three wanna spend the night, it’s okay with him.” Lloyd offered and Zane nodded as we walked.

“Very well. I’ll text the fosters.” Zane pulled out his oldish phone, has to be at least six or eight years old.

“When you getting a new phone?” Audra asked him and he shrugged.

“When are Merry, Echo and I getting adopted?” He asked, not looking up from his phone, but it ended up silencing Audra.

Zane- 482

Audra- 276

We arrived at the bus stop and I sighed, leaning on the cube-thing.

“You seem distressed.” Zane commented and I chuckled.

“More agitated, but nice job picking up emotions!” I congratulated him and he gave me a look. “No, just, English, presentation. I wanna die.”  
  


“Same.” Audra commented and I smacked her lightly.

“So, Echo,” Lloyd looked at the brunette. “any chances of me getting you on a horse today?” He asked and Echo chuckled lightly in response.

“I doubt it. No guarantee that’s gonna happen.” Echo commented, crossing his arms.

“EC, I know you’ve been scared to ride ever since Smokey, but I really think—”

“That you should drop it, Lloyd.” Echo interrupted. “I’ll ride when I’m ready. And I don’t want you or anyone else to force it.”

Lloyd looked to Zane, who sighed and shook his head. Smokey, or ‘Smoke Signal’ was a flea-bitten gray quarter horse, trained in eventing, jumping and cross country. He was really Lloyd’s horse, who found him at an auction, but everyone knew that Echo was the one who took care of him and cared for him. He and Echo were a great team. Until the fall. They came upon this really steep jump in the creek during cross country. They cleared it, but Smokey landed wrong. He broke his leg; they did an X-ray. We were told it would either be in five pieces or a million pieces. And it was a million. Lloyd and Echo decided together that it was Smokey’s time and let him go. Ever since then, Echo hasn’t ridden a horse. It’s been almost a year, but it’s like he’s afraid to get on.

“You got it….. But you know I can’t hold Uncle Wu back.”  
  
“Trust me. I can handle him.”

“Doubt it.” I smirked, earning a glare, with slight humor, from Echo.

The bus finally arrived after ten minutes, and we sat in the back. I prefer the back than the front, it’s quieter. But that doesn’t mean the sound is completely canceled out. I put in my earbuds and played Fall Out Boy. My personal favorite song, _The Kids Aren’t Alright. _A little into the song, I started to hum along.

_“And in the end._

_I'd do it all again._

_I think you're my best friend._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright._

_I'll be yours._

_When it rains, it pours._

_Stay thirsty like before._

_Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright.”_

After awhile Lloyd patted my leg, scaring me a bit, but I took my earbuds out.

“We’re here.” He told me and I grabbed my bookbag, following them.

We walked up the driveway and I heard a familiar neigh from the pasture. I smiled, seeing the familiar dapple coat. I ran a bit and got on the fence.

“Hey Wisp!” I greeted, patting the mare muzzle and she huffed in response. “Zane, you up for a bit of racing?” I asked and Zane gave me a warming smile.

“Always. Shard free, Lloyd?”

“All yours.”

Shard was a light palomino in coloring, she was a thoroughbred. She was quite the character. She only does what she wants to do when she wants to do it. But Zane makes her work. She’s a jumper but she also runs track sometimes; and Zane and I like to race Shard and Wisp, just for fun.

We walked along the fence and Wisp followed me. smiling, I walked faster, and she copied, going into a trot. Opening the game, I ran fully, and she cantered, we did this all the way to the barn.

“You can’t win a race against a horse on foot! Especially a racehorse!” Merry exclaimed, with a wink.

“No, but it sure is fun!” I exclaimed, grabbing Wisp’s halter and leading her out.

Lloyd whistled and called out. “Dreamer! Here boy!” A black and white paint raised his head up and trotted up to him. Dreamer, or ‘Sweet Dreams’ was Lloyd’s horse, and man did the gelding know it! Lloyd had him spoiled and Dreamer knew how to get what he wants when he wants it.

Lloyd opened the gate and he didn’t need to lead Dreamer; he’ll follow him. We hooked them up in the crossties and Zane tacked up in Shard’s stall.

“Uh, Merry, you can ride Bandit if you want.” Bandit, appropriately named, caused all kinds of mischief. He knew how to open the treat jars, sneak in the feed room for extra food, undo the locks on the stalls, and gates. But, he was a dream to ride. He was a Belgium Draft Horse. He’s big, but he’s a softie.

“Awesome!” Merry went to find Bandit and I finished tacking up. Zane and I went out onto the track, and Echo followed. I passed him the timer so I could write it down for my best times, if I reached that.

“And 3…. 2…..1…. Go!” Echo pressed the timer and we too off.

“Ready to loose?” I taunted and Zane laughed.

“You know you have to save energy!”

“What’d you think I’m doing? This isn’t Wisp’s full speed!”

We reached a little more than the halfway point and I smiled, giving Wisp more rein.

“Go, girl, go!” I exclaimed and she knew what to do. She galloped, passing Zane and we passed Echo.

“Whoohoo! I know you love Shard, but you sure that’s her full potential?” I asked and Zane chuckled, patting the mare.

“I’m sure. I’m not going to push her more than I have to. Besides, we’re more into jumping these days.” Zane smiled and I nodded. He was a really good jumper.

“Jay! Jay! You beat your best time!” Echo ran up to me, waving the watch.  
  


“Say what?!” I exclaimed, turning to face him.

“Two minutes fifteen seconds!” He exclaimed and I gasped. That’s faster than Wisp has ever ran before!  
  


“Woah! Now that’s fast!” Zane exclaimed, giving me a high-five.

“Indeed it is.” Lloyd’s Uncle Wu came into view, standing at the fence.

“How long have you been standing there?” I asked him.

“Long enough. Jay. You and Wisp have what it takes. I believe it’s time for you two to finally run in your first big-time race.” Wu told me and I shook in shock.\

“Me and Wisp? In a big time race? No way! We’re not ready for that!” I exclaimed and Wu shook his head.

“But you are. You’ll be in Grandview Point next weekend. I’ve already taken the liberty of signing you up.” My jaw dropped.

“Next weekend?! But that’s the start of spring break!”

“Are you doing anything?”

“Well….. No, but—”

“Then it settled. Jayson Walker and Wishful Sensation. I expect you’ll win. No pressure!” The man turned and walked away and I dismounted.

“What’s the big deal? You’ve ran in races before!” Echo told me and I scoffed.

“Not in Grandview point! They’re famous for horse races! And I expect they won’t like a newbie racing beside them.” I mumbled, untacking Wisp out of her racing gear to change into a normal English saddle.

“It’s not like you’re new on the track,” Zane told me, putting on his jumping saddle. “besides, you’re good. And you’re fast! You’ll be fine. And Wisp will be there beside you. Who knows, maybe you’ll bring home a trophy for the barn.” Zane pointed over to the trophy case behind me. I turned around to look at it and I smiled. Blue ribbons. Red ribbons. Trophy’s. Engravings. There’s one for each person who rides to show. Zane. Lloyd. Kai. Cole. Echo……

_“Echo and Smoke Signal are quite a team! I’ve never seen quite a pair like them! they really have quite a special connection with eachother!”_

_Echo knew that Smokey would try to rush the jumps, so he held him back. But he didn’t account for the distance. _

_“And he leaps over the- Oh!” _

_Echo and Smokey were down._

_“Echo!” Zane called out in worry and ran over to him, me and Lloyd following. Lloyd checked on Smokey and Zane checked on Echo._

_“He’s okay! He has to be okay! Tell me he’s okay!”_

Echo walked beside me and smiled.

“Don’t let my accident stop you from competing. I know you. you can do this.” He comforted me and I smiled.

“But what if I lose?”

“Then you’ll try harder. You’ll have a big trophy in that cabinet.” Echo promised and I smiled.

Audra poked her head around and smiled.

“If you guys are done, who wants to go on a trail ride?” She asked and I smiled.

“If I can do a bigtime race, then you can get on a horse.” Echo stiffened up.

“C’mon, EC! It’s easy, remember?” Zane got on Shard for effect, but Echo avoided eye contact.

“How about you ride with me and Wisp?” I offered and he looked at me. “That way, you have somebody with you, and you wouldn’t be alone.” Echo thought for a moment and smiled.

  
“Let’s do it.” I smiled with my victory.

Checklist: Get Echo on a horse. Check.

Pick a topic for my oral report….. Check.

Later that night, I wrote in my English book for a rough draft.

_‘A horse is more than a animal. They’re partners. I don’t know what I would do without Wisp, my horse. We’re competing in a horse race next weekend, and it’s our first big race. I’m nervous, sure, but also a little excited. I’ve raised Wisp ever since she was a filly -that’s a baby horse- and I know she can bring it. So, if she can, then so can I.’_

“I know that as long as I count on her, then I’ll be fine. And that concludes my report on ‘Trusting Your Horse.’” I finished and Miss Jones nodded, very much approved.

“Very nicely done, Jay. I believe that deserves a round of applause.” Miss Jones clapped, as did the rest of the class. “You know our deal, Jay. A+.” I smiled and sat down. I guess horses really can make people connect.

**Yes, I’ve made this a horse AU! I ride horses, so I thought this would be a neat little thing to tie in. I hope you guys like it! :D **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope you liked it! Please R&R


End file.
